


More wit than any boy you'll ever meet

by Badass_iero



Category: Panic! at the Disco, Ryden - Fandom
Genre: Halloween, M/M, Ryden
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 01:20:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9796079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badass_iero/pseuds/Badass_iero
Summary: Based on:Brendon is the "it smells like Up Sexy in here" kind of guy, andRyan is the kind of guy that would fall for it.It's a Halloween party.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this forever ago but I would still be willing to add something else if someone requested it, just let me know.

Birthdays.   
Parties.   
Birthday parties. 

Today is Frank's birthday.   
Today is Ray's Halloween party.  
Today is Frank and Ray's birthday/Halloween party. 

I sigh, not ever knowing what the fuck to wear to Halloween parties because I didn't celebrate it as a kid. 

I grab my wallet and keys and lock up my apartment and head to the closest Halloween store to go last minute shopping for the party that is annual, which is even more proof I am a king of procrastination. 

I flick through all the adult male costumes, and they're all shit.   
Elvis. A doctor. A ketchup bottle. 

Why on planet earth. 

God damn Frank fucking Iero and his birthday and Ray fucking Toro and his Halloween party and this store for having shit. 

As I'm walking out I walk through the girls aisle and pretend I'm not glancing at all of them, but when I see something with steam punk goggles I have to stop and look, I mean, I've always been on the small side anyways...

I pull out the costume and admire the steam punk vest, goggles, pocket watch, gloves, and arm accessories along with a dark long sleeved poufy shirt and brown jeans with zippers up and down the legs. 

I look around to see if anyone's looking and go to the dressing rooms quickly. 

As I try it on I laugh at myself for being worried that people will judge me for looking through the girls section, because who the fuck cares what other people think and there shouldn't be genders on Halloween costumes, or really anything.

I look god damn stunning. 

I admire it even more off the hanger, and yeah this is what I'm wearing tonight because it actually fits perfect. I know just the shoes I can pair with it and I'll be all set. 

I take it off and pay for it before heading to the theatre and buying tickets to whatever horror flick is coming out tonight at midnight, but I get the tickets for the showing in two days, because Frank will be drunk tonight and hungover tomorrow. 

\----------

"Ryan! You made it! And you look dashing, might I add" Ray greets. 

"I make it every year, Ray" I say. 

"Yeah whatever, gifts over there" he says and points to the gift table by the doors of his office as we enter his house. 

There are already a decent amount of people here and the Misfits are playing too loud and there's orange and purple everywhere. 

"Ryan! Remember that friend I told you about that I wanted you to meet?! Here he is" Frank exclaims, his breath already reeking of alcohol and Gerard not too far behind, holding his hand. 

I turn around and next to Frank stands a beautiful, beautiful boy.

"Ah, shit, well, i'm Ryan" I say.   
"Brendon. I like your costume" he replies with a smirk.  
"Thanks, uh, yours too" I say and nod to his cowboy outfit that is adorable on the boy with the pretty voice. 

"You guys enjoy each other, I'm gonna go devour some cake shots from the fridge" Frank says and we both roll our eyes. 

"Is this your first time to Ray and Frank's annual party?" I ask him.   
"Yeah, how about you?" He asks.   
"I've come every year since they started this shit, when we were all still in high school, so around 8 years" I say and he nods. 

"What exactly is a cake shot?" He asks awkwardly and I laugh.   
"Shot glass with a small piece of confetti cake baked inside and then vodka dumped to soak into the cake and fill the rest of the glass" I say and he laughs in shock. 

"Well fuck that sounds good actually" he admits.  
"Yeah they make them every year, wanna go try one?" I ask.  
"Sure" he says and I lead him to the kitchen. 

"Can Brendon get a cake shot?" I ask.   
"Anything for beebo" Pete mumbles and slides one over the counter. 

"Jesus that was as good as it sounded" Brendon admits after downing it.   
"Yeah they go all out" I say. 

"Where is the beer?" He asks.   
I lead him to the coolers and he grabs one for me and him. 

The rest of the night goes similar, me and Brendon stuck together and him getting seemingly drunk. 

"It smells like up sexy in here" Brendon slurs.   
I raise my eyebrow and ask "What's up sexy?" 

He has the biggest smirk and I realise what he just did to me.   
"Nothing much, how about you?" He replies smugly and I playfully shove him with my shoulder. 

"Asshole" I say with a grin.   
"Yeah I like asshole" he slurs. 

It causes me to laugh and he gets a mock offended look on his face. 

"I'm completely serious right now, ass is good. I like ass. Dick is nice too. Yeah I like dick. Dicks. Dick" He says, and continues drinking into oblivion.

"I once saw Pete's dick, and I mean, it's not a bad dick" he says and grins. 

"Do you like dick, Ryan Ross?" He asks all too bluntly. 

"I don't assume Frank would have wanted either of us to meet each other if dick was not my preference, so, just to humour you, I will say out loud, that yes, Brendon, whatever your last name is, I, Ryan Ross, do in fact like dick" I say, and by the end he is cackling. 

"Well that's just perfect" he states.   
"Whys that?" I ask with a smirk.   
"I plan on giving you some in the near future" he slurs.   
"Not drunk you don't" I reply. 

"Rawr. I see how it is. I'll take you up on that offer" he says and shakes my hand vigorously, and then reaches for another cake shot. 

"How are you getting home tonight?" I ask.   
"Well, I was going to drive, but not so much anymore... Guess I'll just crash here on the bathroom floor or something so I'm prepared in the morning to puke my brains out" he says. 

"Oh jeesh. I'll take you home, as long as you don't live far" I say. 

As soon as I say that I kind of regret it because then he proceeds to drink exceedingly more. 

"Okay ryro" he slurs. 

This will be harder than I thought.  
I'm too damn nice for my own good. 

\---------

We eventually go to his apartment, which thankfully isn't too far, and he is so full of energy he doesn't sleep a bit, but entertains me by showing off all his instruments and being cocky as hell when he shows off how well he can play all of them. 

As the night turns into morning and it gets later and later or earlier and earlier, he sobers up. 

"I don't feel that drunk now, but while there's still alcohol in my blood you should probably let me kiss you" he says, and wastes no time grabbing my jaw and kissing me. 

The rest? It's history. 

 

Heyyyyy! So this was an old fic I had in my queue and I thought I'd post it to humour everyone!  
The "cake shot" invention is actually mine (trademark trademark trademark) and I don't see a lot of fic's written in Ryan's point of view so here's one, and I can't write smut, so I'll just leave that to your imagination!


End file.
